My Angel, My Hermione
by SiRiUsLyInLuV71
Summary: This is the last of the Our Little Affair Trilogy. This is where it all comes down. Sirius and Hermione finally meet. ONESHOT


My Angel, My Hermione

Hermione was searching frantically everywhere, right about now she was on the verge of tears. She couldn't believe she lost her baby girl. Stacy kept on trying to calm Hermione down, which was pretty hard to do, because the company was selling itself to another owner this very day. Hermione kept on reassuring herself that she couldn't have gone out the building. Hermione wanted to check the cafeteria again so she headed for the corridors with the elevators. Hermione kept on muttering to herself, and her eyes were watery.

"Merlin let me find her. Please. I won't even yell at her for getting lost. I just want my baby." pleaded Hermione to herself.

Just then the elevator opened, and a large beefy man with a mustache that resembled Vernon Dursley, and the face that resembled a walrus stepped out the elevator. Which happened to be Hermione's boss. He grunted at her, and eyed her with great dislike. Hermione gulped.

"WHY IS THAT INSOLENT GIRL HERE?" roared Hermione's boss.

Hermione's face lit up for the first time, since Sage was lost.

"Where was she?" whimpered Hermione.

"YOU ARE FIRED! THAT LITTLE BRAT IS WITH THE SOON TO BE NEW OWNER! I SWEAR IF FOR ANY REASON THIS DEAL CANCELS… I WILL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER WORK HERE AGAIN!!!!!!! IS THAT UNDERSTOOD? NOW GO GET YOUR FILTHY DAUGHTER, AND NEVER STEP FOOT IN MY COMPANY EVER AGAIN!" screamed Hermione's boss.

Hermione was a shade of furious red, her jaw was clenched, her nostrils flaring. Hermione had not been this angry since her third year, and that's when she slapped Draco Malfoy. Without a warning.

**SMACK! **

Hermione stomped into the elevator leaving behind a stumped looking walrus.

"So what's your mother's name Sage?" asked Sirius.

"Hermione Granger." said Sage grinning. Sirius paled. _'Hermione Granger?'_

Sirius straightened up, perhaps he didn't hear correctly.

"Sage, what did you say her name was again?" asked Sirius nervously.

"Her-Myy-Oo-Nee Gr-An-Gerr" pronounced Sage. Sirius gulped, and he once again paled.

"Hey, are you okay?" asked Sage sweetly, fluttering her eyes at him.

Sirius shook his head, and muttered a yeah. _'What could this mean? Who was this girl? Was she mine? Oh my god. The eyes, the hair, the mischief, and that smile. Sage… Sage… Black.' _Tears formed Sirius' eyes, as he reached out to the girl and hugged her tightly. Sage looked at him questionably, and tears started flowing from Sirius' eyes. Sage gasped.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. I am sorry." said Sage quietly wiping the tears from Sirius' eyes. Sirius smiled at the amazing girl sitting across from him. _'She has Hermione's skin. That perfect tan complexion.' _ Sirius finally settled himself.

"Sage, what do you know about your father?" asked Sirius.

Sage face saddened immediately. Her head was facing her shoes as she responded "Nothing. Mommy wouldn't tell me anything. I never mention him. But I think about him all the time." Again, tears roamed down her eyes "Why can't I meet him? I want my daddy." cried Sage, as she hugged Sirius. Sirius couldn't control the tears that were falling free from his eyes now. _'Why had Hermione kept this from him? Why hadn't she contacted him? Why did she keep her own daughter in the dark?' _Sirius whole demeanor changed in a matter of seconds. His face hardened, his mind angered, and his heart hurt. Sirius vowed that very moment to have his daughter in his life, no matter what the consequences or actions he has to take.

Hermione entered the 96th floor, angry tears flowing down her eyes. Hermione went straight to the Personal Assistant's of her previous boss, she knew that this "new boss" will be in his office.

"I need to see that new boss of yours NOW!" snarled Hermione.

The P.A (Personal Assistant) didn't look up from his table, and replied "He is currently very busy right now, and does not wish to see anyone, he has a big meeting going on.

"WELL HE CAN SHOVE THE FUCKING MEETING UP HIS FUCKING ASS BECAUSE HE HAS MY DAUGHTER IN THERE WITH HIM! AND I WANT MY DAUGHTER! RIGHT NOW! I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T CALL THAT FUCKING BOSS OF YOURS IN THE NEXT 5 SECONDS I WILL PERSONALY BARGE IN THERE!" roared Hermione in completed rage, as everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at her.

Hermione glared at the people that were giving her curious looks.

"GET BACK TO WORK!" yelled Hermione.

In a matter of seconds chatter erupted up again. The P.A was still staring at her, unsure of what to do.

"ARE YOU GOING TO CALL OR NOT?" yelled Hermione.

The P.A twitched, and hurriedly dialed the boss' number. Hermione glared at the P.A and waited.

Sirius' Personal Assistant delivered the various computer games, and the sweets. Sirius leaded Sage to a different room so she can enjoy everything. He needed sometime to think. He warned his P.A not to bother him again. Questions surrounded his mind, the same exact one over and over again. _'Why? I love her, with all my heart. If only she gave me a chance to explain. Fine, I didn't deserve a chance. But how could she hide my own daughter from me. My own flesh and blood. My angel, who kept me sane all these years with my love, my heart, my soul, my Hermione." _Tears flowed down his eyes again. Sirius took a deep breath, and closed his eyes looking for some solace, when the phone rang. Sirius face angered again, _'What the fuck does he want now?'_

Sirius answered the phone with a loud "WHAT".

"Sir, I am dreadfully sorry to bother you, but this woman claims that the child that is with you is hers. She is threatening to break into your office." mumbled the P.A.

Sirius paled once again, he didn't think he would have to see her that soon. A soft "Let her in" escaped his lips, as he turned facing his window instead of his door; so Hermione wouldn't have to see his face until later.

The P.A looked up at Hermione, still scared of her.

"He said to come in. Ms. Granger." stuttered the P.A.

Hermione didn't say anything just nodded. Who knew how that nasty new boss had her daughter. If a hair on her head was harmed, he will get the same treatment as that lard ass.

"Right this way Ms. Granger." stuttered the P.A once again.

Hermione entered the office.

Sage was in the new room Sirius brought her to. All the candy she could ever imagine was there. Sage had never seen so much candy. Every kind of candy, every kind of cakes, every kind of ice cream, and every kind of chips. It went from chocolate cake, to vanilla ice cream, to fruit roll ups, to cheese nips, to a beautiful Godiva cake, to expensive Golden Opulence Sundae, to grand bars, to practically every kind of sweets and junk available. Sage was happily playing on the computer Sirius gave her, and enjoying the sweets happily getting her clean outfit absolutely filthy. Suddenly, Sage realized how happy and free she felt with Sirius. Sage smiled.

"I bet if I ever meet my daddy, I want him to be just like Sirius." Sage said to herself.

Hermione entered the office. As she entered she relaxed completely, she didn't know why. Hermione inhaled, now she realized why. The room smelled like a cologne, a certain Shaggy haired man used to wear. Clive Christian's cologne, which ranged from $2,500 a bottle. _'Rich bastard' _thought Hermione as she stepped in.

Sirius' whole body was filled with Goosebumps as he felt Hermione enter, without even looking at her, he knew she inhaled his scent.

Hermione noticed that Sage was no where in sight, and the boss man was facing the window. Hermione didn't say anything. She studied his hair from his back view. That same shaggy black hair, her heart clenched. '_No, no. I am just hallucinating. Anyone can have shaggy black hair, and own Clive Christian's cologne. I mean this bastard is rich isn't he?'_ thought Hermione, as she was trying to reassure herself. Finally Hermione realized why she was here.

"Where is my daughter?" asked Hermione looking directly at the back of his head.

Sirius felt her eyes in the back of his head, he could practically picture her with a stone hard look upon her face after minutes of pondering about his hair, and reassuring her self that it wasn't _him _and she was hallucinating. Sirius laughed. _'She is so predictable.'_

As Hermione heard him laugh, she gasped. She knew that laugh. Now, she knew she wasn't hallucinating. Her heart started pounding, her eyes starting to water, her face pale, and her knees weakening.

"Sirius?" cried Hermione very weakly, unable to control her words nor her emotions.

Sirius cringed. A tear fell down his cheeks. Its been 5 years, 7 months, and 19 days since he heard that voice. That beautiful voice, of that once vivacious woman he loved more than anything else in the world. _His Hermione_.

Sirius turned slowly facing her. He saw that tears were flowing one by one out of Hermione's eyes. Her cheeks flushed, her lips quivering, and her whole body shaking. Neither Sirius nor Hermione said a word. It was silent. Tears flowing down both of their faces. Finally Sirius regained his composure, and started to walk slowly to Hermione, as she started to back away. As he stepped closer she stepped back, as the tears still continuously fell. As Hermione was backed up to the wall with no place to go, Sirius cornered her. He inhaled her scent, and looked into those honey orbs. Still intoxicating, still large, still full of knowledge, but now her eyes lacked life. After another moment of silence, Sirius was the first to regain his composure and speak.

"Why?" croaked Sirius.

Hermione didn't answer, and as tears still spilled from her eyes. Sirius reached his hand up toward her face, and wiped her tears away. She shuddered at his touch. Hermione looked up at him, at his intriguing grey eyes, that matched her Sage. Then she remembered. She regained her strength. Her face hardened, as the image of him with another woman flashed back into her head.

"Where is my daughter?" asked Hermione icily.

"Our daughter." whispered Sirius softly.

"No, she is my daughter! I raised her. She is mine. You are nobody to her." said Hermione looking directly at Sirius. Sirius simply stared at her, not at all reacting. His face expressionless.

"You hid her from me. How was I suppose to be in her life, if I didn't know she existed." asked Sirius quietly not moving from her gaze.

"What? Barge back into your life 3 months later, and tell you I am pregnant with your baby? So you can tell me to abort it, while you have fun with your new whore?" yelled Hermione, fury in her eyes. Suddenly Sirius' expression changed. He laughed, a humorless laugh. He turned away from her. Starting to speak with his back turned from her.

"You never know how fate shows itself. For nearly 5 years, I've been having this dream. I've been seeing this mesmorizing girl with my grey eyes looking back at me. At first I used to only see glimpses of her, and I use to always wake up in the morning wondering who she was. As time passed, I watched that beautiful girl turn from a baby, to a toodler, to a child. A beautiful child. I didn't know what to call her. So I named her my angel. She was the one who kept me sane all these years, she kept me from turning into a complete monster. I have never once been happy these past five years, never once cracked a smile, not even a smirk. Harry hardly talks to me. I pushed Remus out of my life. The Weasley's all hate me. I have no one. All I had these past 5 years were those dreams of her. And suddenly today, she pops up right in front of me. And I realize that this is my angel. The beautiful angel that kept me sane, kept me looking forward to something in my life rather than making money. Then I realize that my angel actually belongs to me, she is my daughter. My hearts lifts. But then he crashes once again as I realize, the love of my life kept my angel from me all these years. Tell me Hermione, what right did you have to keep my happiness from me? What right did to have to turn me to the monster they call me? What right did you have to isolate me from my only godson? What right did you have to leave me? Why did you leave me?" whispered Sirius at the last sentence. Tears were falling down his eyes, as he spoke the words that were locked up in his heart since the first time Sage mentioned Hermione's name.

Hermione didn't know when, Hermione didn't know how, the tears started rolling down her eyes once again. This man standing in front of her suffered a lot. This man yearned to be with Sage. He yearned happiness, and she kept it from him. Hermione slowly rested her hand on Sirius' shoulder. Sirius closed his eyes, as past emotion started to rise up from her, with one signal touch. Sirius turned to face her again.

"I am sorry." he whispered as he got closer to her.

Hermione looked at him, and nodded. Tears still escaping her eyes.

"You were marrying Ron, I was heartbroken." whispered Sirius again.

Hermione still didn't say anything. Just listened, and silently cried.

"I thought I lost you, I didn't know you were going to break off the wedding." said Sirius softly, his voice filled with remorse and sincerity.

Hermione still didn't utter a word, and went on to let him explain, with tears still escaping her eyes.

Then at long last Sirius spoke the 3 words he was dying to say as soon as she stepped into his office. "I love you." whispered Sirius as he pressed his lips to hers. Hermione mustered all the passion she had and kissed him back. Hermione was in heaven as she tasted her Sirius again. _'God she missed him so much.' _Finally they broke apart, panting and staring at one another.

"I love you too, and I am sorry." whispered Hermione.

Sirius knelt down to capture her lips again, but this time Hermione moved away.

"No, I need to say this first. I kept her from you because I thought you didn't love me. I would never burden upon a man who doesn't have any feelings for me. I didn't want Sage to have a father who didn't care about her. As Sage grew up, I gave her all the love I could possible give to someone to her. I loved her well enough for two parents, but as she got older she realized what was missing. Sage is such a good girl, just like me. She sees my pain inside my eyes, and never mentions her father. As you spoke about those dreams, my heart stopped for minutes. Sage told me yesterday that she knew her father loved her. I thought it was just the yearning she had towards her father, but I realized how true that was. Did you know how hard it was to watch Sage grow up without a father? To watch her friend's fathers play with their kids, while Sage stood on the sideline watching. It broke my heart to see her like that. I love her so much it hurts. I hate seeing that look of longing on her face." whispered Hermione, as tears fell from her eyes.

Sirius wiped them away, and murmured "I am not going anywhere. Her father is here. I love her, I love you. I want us together again. Nothing will ever break us apart. I am a very selfish man. I want my angel, and I want my Hermione."

Hermione dug her face into his chest, as Sage did moments before.

"Let's go get her." said Sirius looking down at Hermione. She smiled, as Sirius led the way to another room.

Sage was humming happily and eating all the delicious treats laid out for her. She ate a bit of everything leaving behind a huge mess. Then Sage noticed something that caught her eyes, and her eyes shined with a mischievous glare. Sage stared at the wall, then she looked at the chocolate. She did always like art. She wondered what would happen if mussed some chocolate on the wall. She could write her name. Sage headed towards the wall and started to design her masterpiece.

Sirius led Hermione into the room he kept Sage in, never once leaving her hand. It fit like it always used to. Perfect. Everything about them was a perfect fit. Sirius opened the door to the side office. Hermione gasped, Sirius barked out laughing. Sage was covered in chocolate, drawing on the walls. Hermione let out a terrifying shriek. Sirius jumped. _'Oh, how could I forget that voice?'_ Sirius chuckled, sighed, and shook his head. _'His Hermione'_. Hermione marched up to Sage, whom just noticed that her mother was here, and had the look of fear in her eyes. As Hermione neared Sage to yell at her, Sirius quickly snatched Sage, and saved her from Hermione's wrath. Hermione cheeks flushed, and her nostrils flared. Sirius smirked at her.

"SAGE LEE GRANGER!" roared Hermione.

Sirius eyed her. "Granger?" asked Sirius.

Hermione ignored him. "Explain this to me right now!" yelled Hermione.

"I wanted to draw. You told me it was good for me to express my feelings." whined Sage.

"Yes, but not on the wall. And where did you get all those sweets from?" asked Hermione. Sage quickly pointed at Sirius, who now looked scared. Its funny how Sirius is one of the most feared Wizards, and he was frightened of Hermione Granger.

"You." Hermione pointed at Sirius.

"She was hungry." whined Sirius. "What do you want me to do? Starve her to death?" asked Sirius.

Hermione glared at him. "This much? ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND??!!!???" yelled Hermione.

Finally Sage spoke up. "Mommy don't yell at him. He is a very nice man. He is my friend!" said Sage firmly.

Hermione looked at her, and shook her head. "No wonder. Just like her damn father. Freaking Marauder junior." muttered Hermione.

Sirius smirked, still holding Sage. The only thing that Sage caught on was the word _'father'_. Sage looked at her mother. The word father lit her up once more.

"Mommy, what did you say about my father?" asked Sage.

Hermione looked at her, unsure of what to say. A silence was desending upon them again, as Sirius broke it.

"Sage how would you like to meet your father?" asked Sirius.

Sage looked at him. A bright hopeful look covered her eyes. "You know my father?" asked Sage.

Sirius smiled and nodded.

"Who is he?" asked Sage.

"Standing right in front of you." whispered Sirius looking into Sage's intriguing grey eyes.

Sage didn't say anything for a while, after several uncomfortable minutes passed, Sage looked at her mother for reassurance, and Hermione nodded. Sage turned her gaze back to Sirius and flung on him again. Hugging him tightly, while Sirius hugged her back with the same force. Sage started to cry as she held her dad for the first time ever. How she longed to meet him. And now the man she actually wished her dad would be like was actually her dad. Sage had her father with her at long last. Sirius released Sage from the hug. Sage looked up at him and smiled.

"I love you daddy." whispered Sage.

Sirius hugged her again and kissed her temple. Hermione walked slowly towards them and hugged them both.

Sirius actually felt a huge boulder lift from his shoulder. He felt like he was free. He found his long lost love, his long lost daughter, and his angel. His life was complete. If he were to die now, he would die a complete man. No amount of money would take away from this moment. The moment of a new start. Sirius now truly was the richest man in the world. He had the new things that were truly most important to him. _His angel, and His Hermione._


End file.
